This invention relates generally to doors, and more particularly to doors and like structures which include framework bounding an opening in the framework which receives a light-transmitting panel in the door, this panel ordinarily being composed of glass or alternatively some form of clear or translucent plastic material. Exemplary of such doors are so-called patio or sliding doors, also sometimes referred to as rim doors, made up of a rim framework which extends about a light-transmitting panel of substantial size. Further exemplifying doors of the type contemplated are so-called lighted doors, which may be used as entry doors to a house, and which may include glass panes suitably mounted in an accommodating opening in the door permitting a limited passage of light through the door.
A general object of this invention is to provide an improved door with one or more light-transmitting panels incorporated therewith, featuring an integrated core panel providing the supporting framework in the door.
Another object is to provide such a door having a construction wherein the core panel lends itself to being overlaid with a decorative wood veneer, the completed door with overlay closely resembling a door made throughout with the overlay material. The core panel in the door may be made of plywood or plywood-like material composed of multiple veneer layers adhered together. With overlay applied and with the door incorporating other features as detailed herein, the core material is essentially completely obscured.
Because of the integrated nature of the core panel contemplated, a door constructed according to the invention has substantial strength and will not sag or otherwise distort over time with separation, for instance, of stiles and rails in the door as is experienced with many conventional forms of door.
Another feature and object of the invention is the provision of a door which may incorporate so-called "eye-brow" molding accommodating readily performed mounting within an opening in the door of light-transmitting panel structure, the molding imparting an attractive border effect to the light-transmitting panel which such molding encompasses. In another form of door, so-called edge banding strips in conjunction with molding strips are utilized in the mounting of the light-transmittng panel with concealment of a core piece which forms a major portion of the door framework.